Mobile telecommunication devices are integral to the daily lives of most users. Originally, mobile telecommunication devices simply provided two-way voice communication between two people at different locations. For example, a voice call normally involves real-time, duplex, synchronous voice communications through a circuit-switched voice network, in which all participants hear the other participants in real time.
More recently, mobile telecommunication devices are also capable of providing data communication. Such data communication may include sending and receiving text and multimedia messages, access information and services provided by online service providers, as well as exchanging data with other nearby devices. LTE Long-Term Evolution (LTE) is a standard for wireless communication of high-speed data for mobile telecommunication devices.
Mobile telecommunication devices may also use other communication networks to exchange voice and data communication with other devices, such as wireless local area networks (WLAN). For example, voice over wireless LAN (VoLAN) is the use of a WLAN deployed according to the IEEE 802.11 standard for voice communication. Recently, wireless telecommunication carriers have implemented technology that makes switch offs (handovers) between a wireless carrier network and a Wi-Fi network during active voice or data communications seamless. In other words, certain voice or data communication sessions that are initiated by a mobile communication device on the wireless carrier network may be handed off to the Wi-Fi network in real-time without disrupting the communication session, or vice versa. Thus, the voice or data communication session may provide continuous communication to an end user of the mobile telecommunication device even as network switches automatically occur. However, the types of voice or data communication that are able to take advantage of this technology have been generally limited to essential carrier communication services, such as voice calling, video calling, or Rich Communication Services (RCS) text messaging.